Together
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: After Ade kicks her out, Janet has no where to go. Gill's been messed around enough with Dave and has had it with men. Sean has cheated on Rachel after the latter's gone and said yes to his proposal. Will these 3 lovely women get together? M rated for slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Scott & Bailey. I just own this story and i'm writing this 'cause i LOVE the series, the characters and the gritty realism of the whole thing. Follows up from the last episode of Season 2. **

* * *

**Together. **

* * *

" Ade, please don't!" Janet cried, banging on the closed door of her home in the midst of all her things her soon to be ex husband had chucked out on the path to their-his-home, along with her.

Adrian ignored her, and deep down Janet knew she deserved it for playing such a whore.

Janet broke down crying, she kicked one of the bin bags in anger. Anger in herself but more anger in Adrian. And Andy. God, it was such a mess. Andy hadn't let off, he'd decided to up the ante by first humiliating her and Gill, threatening her job, and then covered it up by lying. Gill had found out Andy's deliberate act and kicked him out, but Andy had the final laugh by calling Adrian, just as the other man was moving back in.

Petty bastard.

Janet cried harder at the thought of the girls. How would they feel? Would they hate her? Her heart clenched at the thought at what their father would say to them, what words he would choose to twist their minds? Worse, she wouldn't be there to tell her side of the story.

Unbidden Janet had another nasty thought. Where would she go now? She could stay at her mums. No, Janet disspelled the idea. Her mother would interrogate her mercilessly. Who did that leave?

Gill?

A possibility, Janet admitted. They were old friends with a relationship going back years but did Janet really want to live with her, her boss who only a day or so ago was gazing at her with disappointment and rage?

That left Rachel. Her best friend, but again could she live with Rachel, who she knew was going through a rough time after her brother Dom and Sean McCartney who was begging her to marry him. Could she intrude in that. Janet shuddered at the thought of interrupting Sean and Rachel making out in the flat.

Janet dragged her things to her car, often going back to the front door to grab something else to bring. She had no idea where she was going, but she would find a place, maybe a hotel or a flat she could rent.

" Janet? What's going on?"

Janet's head shot up when she saw Gill's car stopped next to her hers in the road. So mixed up in her thoughts, Janet hadn't even noticed the approach of another car. Her boss's face was drawn with concern. Janet sobbed harder as the reality set in.

" Ade, he's kicked me out."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, with Gill's help, Janet found herself in her bosses car. She would go back to her place later to pick up her own car when she was settled in. In the meantime Gill was being given a summary of what Andy had done.

She sighed. " I'm sorry cock, I had no idea he'd do that. I thought him leaving would've-" She trailed off, thinking about the lanky sergeant. Up till now DS Andy Roper had been a bloody good cop, efficient and logical. Gill had listened to the summary of the relationship her old friend had rekindled with Andy, and many of her questions had been answered. Andy had scared Janet, though his intentions were logical. Andy's marriage had broken down, he'd broken down. When he and Janet had gone out, Gill imagined when he became too intense and clingy, not wanting it to be over, though she knew Janet wasn't telling her everything and she wasn't going to pry despite her concern. Janet had been scared stiff of Andy. Gill certainly didn't want to add to her burden.

No wonder it had come down to a shouting match between the two in the middle of the office.

Gill never involved herself in her officers private lives, and sometimes it backfired on her. Now it was backfiring on her friend.

" What're you planning to do now?" Gill asked.

Janet took a staggering breath, " I dunno," she admitted with a sigh. " Everything I've got," she pointed at the backseat of Gill's car, " is in those bags. I can't go to my mums 'cause shell ask so many questions, so I'll probably find somewhere else to live. I was thinking of staying Rachels."

" Hmm," Gill hummed, slightly hurt her friend hadn't thought about her. " Do you want me to take you there?"

Janet nodded. " Yeah, please." She replied before the car descended into companionable and slightly uncomfortable silence.

It didn't last long. Janet's phone went off. She checked the caller I.D, wondering if it was Adrian or Andy. It was neither. It was Rachel.

She pressed the call button.

" Rach hi, what-" she began with forced cheer, stopping when Rachel began speaking. " What?" Janet breathed in horror. " You're not serious, not again. Fuck. Okay, I'm just-" she glared at the phone. " She's hung up."

Gill frowned. " That sounded like an intense call. What's wrong?"

Janet sighed. " Rachel was seeing her mother, who walked out on her when she was 12. Anyway, she's dating, or was, dating this guy called Sean who knows her since they was kids. He keeps in touch with Rachel's mam, and they met at a pub. Rachel was driven home by her mother, and she found Sean in her flat, in her own bed, with his ex wife." Janet shook her head in bewilderment. " Christ, us three have lousy taste in men."

* * *

If DC Rachel Bailey had known her boss was bringing a kicked out Janet to her and the reasons, she would tell her to join the club. Lying on her couch, knees hugged to her chest, Rachel didn't feel in the mood for anything aside from brooding.

Men were bastards. Rachel rubbed her head. As if she hadn't had a trying day. First Dom being a murderer for killing Nick Savage even if the now deceased barrister had deserved it though Rachel wouldn't have actually wanted him to die, especially in the violent way he had, then Nick, now Sean.

Rachel had met her mother who'd left her, her brother, and her sister behind for some bastard. It had been such a nice meeting, surprisingly, but one Rachel had dreaded since she'd agreed to the bloody thing. Her mother had certainly moved on. She'd asked about her other children and Rachel had given basic summaries, though speaking about Dom made her feel ill. Sharon hadn't been surprised about Alison's reticience about meeting her since her leaving her practically killed any chance Alison had of having a good life, and Rachel was sharp enough to see the regret in her mothers face. Her mother had insisted on driving her home, and it gave the two women a chance to talk more. When they finally arrived back at the flat, Rachel had said a cheerful farewell to her mother for the first time in a long time.

Then it fell apart.

The moment she'd walked in, her eyes had found bright red lingerie on the floor of her hall. Tears trickled down her face as she sobbed. Sean was fucking his ex wife. In her bed. The same bed Rachel had hoped to share with Sean.

She'd even agreed to marry the bastard. What, was his wife a bit on the side?

After few apologies and pleas to listen rejected, Rachel had angrily kicked Sean and his ex out, bollock naked, in the cold streets of Oldham. She hoped they both caught pneumonia. Rachel buried her head in her hands, groaning. She was too tired to think straight.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Rachel sighed and picked herself off her couch. She staggered to her kitchen and opened the fridge. Typical. Everything inside was out of date. Fantastic.

Rachel sighed again. She was tired and she was angry, now she was hungry. Ordinarily whenever she found herself in this kind of dismal mood Rachel would get drunk, but tonight she just couldn't find the energy. In any case, every time she got drunk in the morning she always regretted it. In theory getting pissed was sound, in practice it was something else. Besides, her knuckles where she'd punched that lamppost still hurt like hell. A lamppost! She just wanted to find something to eat then get herself to bed. Pulling on her coat and shoes Rachel left her flat and marched to the corner shop to get some food. The journey took 3 minutes there and back, and another three minutes to get some food. It wasn't anything special. Just some cereal and milk. Rachel just wanted simplicity tonight and tomorrow morning. She promised herself to get some proper food tomorrow.

On the way home she took deep drags from a cigarrette. Her last smoke of the night.

She'd called Janet a few minutes ago, and was now setting her oh so wonderful dinner up. She poured a liberal amount of sugar over the lot, and set down to eat it. Rachel wasn't thinking of anything nor was she anticipating anything. All she was doing was eating on autopilot just to feed her body and give her energy for the night. About halfway through, she slammed her spoon down and pushed the bowl away from her.

She buried her head in her hands and sobbed. Why did she have to choose these men in the first place? Then she turned her thoughts out to the other countless police women who'd had a lot of terrible marriages that simply fell apart. Look at Godzilla, her fella had shagged a girl and she ended up pregnant. The thought of Janet, Andy and Adrian sprang to mind as well. Rachel dragged the cereal back and started eating it with more gusto, and when she was finished she washed it in the sink before putting everything else away.

The doorbell rang.

Rachel closed her eyes and cursed. " Why me?" She asked gazing upwards for some semblance of patience. " Please," she drawled tiredly, " please don't be Sean, or heavens forbid Dom. Please, I just want to be left alone. How hard can it be? I swear..." The rings became insistent. " Fuck! Okay, I'm coming!" Rachel shouted at the door. She reached for the knob and turned it. " Whoever you are, this had been be goo-," Rachel's sentence died in her throat when she saw just who was on her doorstep.

" Boss?" She stared at Gill before turning to the other woman. Janet looked like she was in a terrible state. Her eyes made her look like a panda, and they were red rimmed, and she was still crying. " Janet?" Rachel asked in horror; she knew from her conversations with Janet earlier Ade was coming back, but what had happened to get her in that state?

" Janet," Rachel said gently, moving forwards to the other woman. " What happened?"

Janet sobbed, and threw herself at Rachel. The younger woman winced at the impact that made her head spin. Reflexively she managed to grab hold of Janet to stop her hurting herself, and barely managed to stop herself from being knocked to the ground. Rachel twisted her head as best she could but Janet's hair was in the way. Gill looked on, delighted she'd brought Janet here.

" What happened?" Rachel repeated.

Janet finally got enough control of her emotions to speak, but even that made no sense. Rachel had to lean in to listen clearly to make some sense of what Janet was saying, but it was hard. The words she got out was, " Over...Ade...Andy...phone...fling," was all she could make out.

Rachel looked up at her boss. Gill looked decades older, and there was a tightness around her mouth, and her fists were clenched. Rachel shivered involuntarily; Gill Murray never looked that angry at work, not even with Kevin. Then she saw something else. The anger contrasted with the sympathy in Gill's eyes when she looked over at Janet.

" What happened?" Rachel said for the third time, hoping she wouldn't have to repeat herself again and again.

Gill sighed wearily, stepping into Rachel's flat and closing the door. " Do you mind if we come in first, Rachel? It's been a terrible night."

Between the two of them, they managed to take Janet into the living room. It frightened Rachel to see Janet Scott like this. She was usually self assured, wise and confident. Not now though, now Rachel was seeing the vulnerable side of her best friend.

And she did not like it. Gill helped Rachel sit Janet down, and collapsed herself with a tired sigh. She wouldn't admit it but Gill was delighted she was in the presence of someone who understood.

" Do you want me to tell her, or do you want to do the honours?" Gill turned to Janet.

Janet sobbed quietly, but she shook her head. No, she didn't want to talk about it.

Folding her hands like she was speaking to a press conference but Rachel had known this woman long enough to see she was pissed beyond belief.

" Andy called Adrian. He told Adrian about the fling he and Janet had," Gill explained.

Rachel sighed. Now it made sense. " And I guess he did this when Adrian was just getting resettled in their house?" She asked, budding rage for DS Roper burning in her mind. Gill nodded, pleased to see the same anger she was feeling herself in Rachel's eyes, just like she was pleased by the deduction Sherlock had made. Rachel sighed again, looking down at Janet, and gently pulled her friend into her arms. She looked at Gill. " Why the hell couldn't he leave her alone?" She hissed angrily, her dislike for Andy surfacing.

Since she'd started working for MIT Rachel had quickly established friendships with every member of the team; Mitch was calm and quiet, but he was a strong presence. Pete was like a caring older brother, and he'd always been encouraging with a ready smile. Lee was the same. With Gill, Rachel found herself a mother figure; she would always ask the DCI for advice, and that was possibly why Gill was hard on her, but every member of the team knew she was always there for everyone. Kevin was a practical joker, but he livened the place up regardless.

But Andy...

Rachel had tried to be nice to him, tried to help him with their cases, and she'd hoped he would help her in her goals in life. But she didn't like him. There was something about the DS Rachel just did not like, despite the respect she held for him as a police officer. He was always calm, collected, patient, and logical. He looked at things like they were jigsaw puzzles, and he was always in control. Maybe that was part of his problem, Rachel mused. He was so used to being in control he couldn't see any other way. Whenever they were out, be it doing a search of a street then they worked together beautifully, and then there was that time when she, Keven, and Andy were chasing a couple of racist thugs in a taxi driven by someone destined to be their next victim. Andy had had no problems with her then, but Rachel remembered the put downs he'd handed out to her during a meeting. And before that, he'd threatened her after she'd gone into Gill's office to talk about a phone call she'd sent her boss whilst drunk, about Geoff Hastings diaries being in his mother's grave. Andy had misinterpreted the meeting, since the night before he'd met them at a pub, and his conversation with Janet began to become borderline harassment. Rachel had stood up for her then, she would do so again. Andy had told her not to take him on as he leant over her, invading her space. Though she'd hidden it, Rachel had been slightly scared for her personal wellbeing, and rightfully so. Andy was a superior officer, but he was using his size to intimidate her. That wasn't professional. After a quick pep talk by Gill, Rachel had told him the meeting was something different, but nothing between them changed. Rachel had once overheard Andy make a comment about her to Mitch about her being an airhead, and only an hour before he'd sung her praises. Rachel at the time had glowed with pride at the praise, but when she'd walked into the office and heard him say that about her when he'd thought she was out...It'd hurt her. Mitch had taken one look at her surprised and hurt face, and he'd calmly refuted that by what he'd seen of her she wasn't an airhead. He'd received a kiss on the cheek later for that. The kind thing was Mitch had meant what he'd said.

An airhead...after all the work they'd done together. How could he think that?

Rachel was also repulsed by Andy's obsession with Janet. He would shamelessly watch her from across a room, but Rachel hadn't pointed it out to her friend. She knew of the history between the two of them, and she'd assumed, wrongly it now turned out, that Andy was still harbouring a crush on her despite her being married to someone boring and argumentative.

The last few weeks Rachel had been concerned for her best friend, that argument blazing in the office and the harassment had led to Gill summoning the pair of them into her office for a talk sprang to mind. After that the pair of them seemed to have reached an understanding. She'd been told Andy had rung up Janet about some meeting with a coroner, and someone had misheard. Janet had admitted it was a possibility, but Andy hadn't. Later Mitch revealed he'd overheard him say what it was to Gill.

She'd kicked him out.

" He probably thinks if he can't have Janet, then no one else can," Gill's voice broke through her thoughts. Rachel nodded. " Poor Janet." She whispered, stroking her friend's hair gently.

Gill sighed. " She wanted to come here, then she got your call. What happened?" Rachel's head shot up to face her boss, expecting to see something but it wasn't there. There was genuine care and curiosity on her face.

Rachel's face twisted with tired anger, she could see Gill wanted the conversation to move away from Janet for a bit with someone elses problems to show the blonde she was not alone. Rachel had no problem with that. Only the knowledge of Janet needing her kept her voice calm, but even Gill shivered at the rage in her eyes. Rachel sighed, and the anger in her eyes gave way to despair.

" I've been seeing this bloke, Sean. A uniform. We were mates growing up, and he still kept in touch with my mum after she walked out on me for another guy. Never saw her again until tonight. How he kept in touch, I dunno, but he told me she wanted to see me. I thought about it, and decided too." Rachel looked away for a moment before she turned to face Gill again, her voice becoming a nostalgic whisper. " He drove me up the wall at times, always phoning me at work, always joking around. But he did help a lot; it was Sean who found the taxi driver that got me cleared for Nick's attack and murder. Anyway I told him I'd marry him when he took me to this pub where I'd meet my mother."

Rachel took a breath. " That was a lovely meeting." She admitted to herself. " We spent hours chatting, I'd expected us to hate each other, but it didn't happen. Mum regretted leaving us, but now I think about it, I think it changed me and my sister for the better in some ways. Alison had to learn how to fight for us, even if it meant losing chances for her to become something more, and me to become a copper."

Gill nodded, noting idly her young colleague didn't mention her brother Dom. She made a mental note to look at his record. For some reason Rachel seemed reluctant to talk about him. She'd called him a black sheep of the family when they'd gone to Bristol about Leach, but that was it.

Her young DC carried on. " Mum offered to drive me home, which I thought was nice of her," Rachel looked thoughtful. " I remember when I mentioned Sean she didn't look genuinely enthusiastic when I mentioned I was planning on marrying him. In fact, she looked almost sympathetic, but I didn't question it then. Now I wish I had. Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

Gill quirked a brow, wondering if Rachels mother was a detective herself though not a copper. Did her mother know Sean had wandering eyes and a wandering dick?

Fresh tears welled up in Rachel's eyes. " I found him in MY bed with his ex!" she cried. " I dragged them out and threw them into the streets." That was too much for Rachel, and she started crying her heart out.

" Oh, my god," she heard Gill gasp. Rachel didn't pay attention. When she felt a pair of thin arms wrap around her, Rachel found she was in Gill's embrace.

" What-?" she gasped.

" Sshhh!" Gill ordered, holding her DC tightly but gently.

Rachel forgot her logic, and returned the hug. She felt one of Gill's arms release her from the embrace, but the emptiness was filled by someone else being pulled into a hug. From the distinctive perfume, Rachel knew it was Janet. Adjusting her arms, Rachel wrapped an arm around her best mate.

Janet, Rachel, and Gill, three spurned women, found themselves in a warm hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about the long wait. **

**Together. **

After the hug Rachel had changed her mind about drinking though she still wasn't in the mood to get drunk, and it didn't look as though Janet or Gill wanted to either. Grabbing three clean glasses from the cabinet and a bottle, Rachel went back to where her guests were sitting. Adrian kicking Janet out wasn't much of a surprise when you stopped to think about what Andy knew. The vindictiveness streak in the man made her feel sick, more so than she realised she herself had once been that way with Nick. Sometimes since her brother had been arrested, Rachel had caught herself wondering what had possessed her to go after Nick, blackmail him when he was a barrister and capable of ruining her career with a well written letter to the Chief constable, and the Head of MIT.

No. She'd gone after him because he'd hurt her, used her, humiliated her. Janet may have forgiven that, moved on...But not Rachel, who'd been born and raised to know you had to get your own back even if you lived to regret it.

But Janet's situation was different. Married. Two kids. Living with a man, or had been living with a man, who was sulky, uninterested, rude, and uncaring when Janet had more passion in the office. What kind of life was that? The thought of Elise and Taisie made Rachel grimace slightly; what was going through the girls minds? Rachel wasn't naive; she knew only too well the girls were used to their parents arguments, but what would they do when they heard what their mother had been doing?

She was sure Elise would go through the facts and see clearly it was inevitable, but Taisie was like Rachel, she was impetuous, and she might say or do something she would never be able to fix.

What about Dorothy? She didn't like Rachel and the feeling was mutual, but how would the old woman react when she heard Janet had been seeing Andy, and not just the once, but the latest in a long line?

Rachel sighed, she would help Janet cross that bridge when they reached it, just like Janet had helped her in the past. It was long overdue for Rachel to pay her best friend back.

She smiled as she passed the glasses round. Gill and Janet took theirs silently, and held them up for Rachel to fill the glasses with wine. When Rachel was sat down, she tried lightning the mood. " Well, this is awkward," she smiled, though it was noticeably hesitant.

Gill took a sip carefully. " Yeah," she whispered. " So, tell us about your mother."

Rachel frowned before she realised what her boss wanted her to do. She wanted the atmosphere to be about everything and nothing. She put down her glass, and stared into the dark red liquid.

" Well, she's successful now," Rachel began, " she's working for a big company in the city. She's also well travelled, makes me jealous, not to mention envious," Rachel snorted before she carried on. " Like I said our conversation was nice, and she held herself differently from what I remember. She was so sad about what she'd done, and she deserved to be sad, but I couldn't help but be sorry for her."

" I know how she feels." The two women looked at Janet, who was looking haunted herself. Janet sighed, and a lock of her blonde hair almost fell into her wine glass. " What you're talking about...I can't help but wonder what Taisie and Elise are thinking. I can guarantee you Ade is telling those girls his side of things." Tears started pooling in Janet's eyes, but she sniffed them back to control herself in front of her best friends. She glanced at them, expecting to see their faces suddenly become judgmental, though rationally she knew it wouldn't happen. Rachel's eyes were tearful, and Gill's were no better.

Rachel decided to change subject, quickly before anyone DID burst into tears. " So, boss, how's Sammy and Orla?"

Gill smiled, sensing the change in mood, and smiling widely at speaking about her beloved son, and who he was hoping would become her daughter in law. Janet watched the two women interact, Gill grinning as she talked about Sammy, what he was doing...How she was supporting her son's decision to join the police. How Orla had helped him buckle down, just what he needed.

Janet smiled sadly as she watched the interaction between her two friends. She wondered what the future held for her.

* * *

**Author's note. Sorry its so short. The main stuff will happen in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 It begins

**Together. **

**It begins. **

Despite their best efforts, Janet still remained a bit subdued. She was speaking to both her friends, that was better than sitting down staring into space at something only she could see, smiling over a glass of wine at her friends, but her mood was sour and the smiles not even reaching her eyes. Neither Gill nor Rachel could blame her, Janet was in a lot of emotional pain. After a long though boring marriage, it looked like Janet was about to lose the part of her that had loved Ade through all of it although he hadn't really done anything to make her feel loved, and it might look like she might lose the girls as well. Neither Gill nor Rachel wanted to imagine what would happen to Janet's mental health if Taisie and Elise hated her for what she'd done, but both of them knew the girls were sharp enough to know how shaky their parents marriage had been. Would that give them an unbiased perspective, and make them realise Janet's fling with Andy had been inevitable? Both Rachel and Gill had spent a lot of their time with the girls, but they had no inkling to what Adrian might be doing with them, what he was saying to them; he'd made sure to drag Janet out of the house so they wouldn't even have a chance to listen to her. A part of Gill, the part of her that had been hurt so badly when she'd found out what her ex had done, knocking up the whore from Pendlebury, leaving her and a growing up son, felt Janet was getting what she deserved. What did she expect to happen? Did she honestly not expect Ade to find out his wife had been sneaking about behind his back? They always found out in the end.

The other part of Gill wanted the best for Janet, and she could understand that whilst Janet had only gone for Andy because her marriage was on the rocks she managed to regain her senses. But it was too late by then, Andy had begun thinking they would get serious, convinced he and Janet would live happily ever after. Wrong, and look how it had turned out. Andy had deliberately humiliated Gill to get back at her for speaking to him, and Janet for rejecting him, but he'd been overheard and now he was going to start at a different syndicate. Gill mused on how he'd adapt and whether or not it would happen again with someone else. She remembered only too well how he'd been when his old marriage had broken down, he'd been inconsolable for a while after the breakdown he'd had in the aftermath, but he'd gotten over it eventually. Mostly because Janet had joined the syndicate.

Rachel picked up her bottle of wine, and poured some of it in her glass. Only a few drops poured out. " Oh," she said, " don't worry. I'll get us another one."

Although tempted to stay a bit longer, Gill was about to say she couldn't stay but a part of her didn't want to. Instead she got up and followed Rachel into the kitchen. Whilst she found a decent bottle, Rachel looked at Gill. " What do you think the girls will do?" That was what she was concerned the most about. She remembered the time when she'd been between flats, near that Steikos disaster, and had gotten to know the girls better. Rachel had also witnessed, though it was carefully hidden, the tension between Ade and Janet. They'd never argued in front of her, guest and all, but Rachel had seen it, the mounting tension, waiting to erupt. Rachel knew from experience that parents who argued with one another used their kids, manipulating them to choose a side for their own selfish benefits. Adrian was a schoolteacher, and as a result he was used to dealing with rowdy kids on a daily basis, and with their mother out of the way he could easily manipulate them to his way of thinking. Rachel hoped it wouldn't be like that; she hoped Taisie and Elise, fitting their personalities, would see what their mother had done was inevitable with all the fights she and Ade had had over the years, but Rachel couldn't be sure.

If she was honest with herself, Gill couldn't say for sure. She loved Taisie and Elise like her own, and they looked up to her like she was an aunt, similar to how Sammy viewed Julie.

" They're gonna be angry, betrayed," Gill replied instantly. " I know how they'll feel," she added bitterly.

Rachel's head shot up, and Gill smiled softly. " I understand why Janet went off with Andy, but I wasn't expecting Andy to suddenly become such a control freak."

" Hmmm," Gill replied. Rachel wondered what she was thinking. She sipped her wine. " Did you know Andy and Janet had the occasional fling?" she asked her boss.

Gill shook her head bitterly. After everything she'd been through with Dave, the hell she'd gone through when she'd learnt what he'd done behind her back with that bimbo, the whore from Pendlebury. Hadn't Janet learnt anything from that story? Oh, she could understand only too well; she'd never liked Ade, thought he was a moaning loser who cared nothing about Janet, but he had taken the marriage seriously as far as he could tell. Gill remembered how distraught Adrian had been when they'd first met, when Janet's young son Joshua died, but instead of reaching outwards like Janet did, he retreated inwards, and became the person he was today. Rachel knew the story, she also knew she herself was far from perfect. Look what happened with Sean and Nick Savage. " What're we going to do?" That was the question she wanted to know more than most.

Gill sighed. " I don't know kid. I just can't help but think about Dave and the whore." She looked away from Rachel, lost in her own thoughts.

" That was different," Rachel pointed out, all for protecting her best friend. " Janet's marriage was going downhill, yours wasn't. No offense." She held up her hands hastily to hold her boss's anger at bay. Gill quirked a brow at Rachel, amused, but she wasn't angry. In fact Rachel had a good point. Besides if she started shouting then Janet would be alerted to the argument, and that was stress Janet didn't need. Not now.

" Maybe, but I can't get it out of my head." Gill closed her eyes, resting her wine glass against her forehead. " Do you remember when we went up to Bristol, and I told you in that cafe that I'd known more or less what Dave was doing?"

" Yeah," Rachel replied. Where was she going with this?

" I had had the opportunity to stop all that, but I didn't, just like Janet didn't with Adrian," Gill said with a sigh. " When Joshua died naturally, I was called out. I met Jan and Ade, and over the next few weeks we became friends. Janet was, of course, distraught, but she moved on with her life by doting on the girls, but Ade...he seemed to close in on himself, and their relationship seemed to..."

" Die? Yeah, you could say that."

Gill swung round in horror. " Janet, I was, I mean didn't mean to -", she stuttered; she sent a glare over at Rachel for snickering at the usually confident Gill Murray stuttering around Janet.

Janet smiled at her friends though it came off more as a grimace than anything humorous. " It's okay Gill, Rach, you didn't hurt me. I overheard you, about what you said about Dave and her. I often wondered that, whenever I looked at you Gill, if I was no better than her." The smile on Janets face disappeared, replaced by a frown. " That's why I tried to break it off with Andy. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen to me. He just kept pushing me to divorce Ade, and move in with him with the girls. But I couldn't do it."

Taking a shuddering breath, Janet took the wine glass Rachel silently offered her. She took a long drink from the glass, smacking her lips. The alcohol was loosening her inhibitions a bit, and when she looked between Gill and Rachel, she couldn't help but think how attractive they both were. Gill had always been beautiful, with her short hair, petite form and pixie features. Rachel, with her model like looks, tall, slim body...she was hot as well.

Janet shook her head. It was that line of thinking that had led to her present situation, and besides she didn't swing that way.

Or did she?

How many times over the last few years had she found herself ogling Rachel's bum, or glance at Gill during a meeting? Oh, my god! She was...she wasn't a lesbian, was she? Dear god, what the fuck was wrong with her? Her husband had just found out she'd been cheating on him with another man for years, the girls would probably hate her, Andy was a bastard, and here she was, in her best friend's flat, ogling her two best, female, friends!

Unknown to Janet at the time, whilst she was in turmoil with her sudden realisation she was having lesbian feelings, Gill and Rachel caught each others eye occasionally, and then focused on Janet as she bit her lip in thought. Gill glanced at Rachel, and wondered how such a woman could exist. It wasn't known, but Gill was turned on by people who thought and appeared to be in thought, so whenever she saw and heard Rachel talk or think about a case, she sometimes felt her panties become drenched. Really, people with brain cells made her horny.

Gill shook her head, getting her mind off that train of thought, but it did no good. Look at Janet and Rachel, both beautiful...both hot. God, what was wrong with her? Yeah, she'd had the occasional fling with her best friend, Julie, but that was more like the need to get rid of pent up lust, and who better than with Julie? Julie Dodson was bisexual, but she preferred women to men, as she sometimes thought they only cared about their own bloated egos, though she occasionally spread her legs when lesbianism became too boring and her dildo unsatisfying, and sometimes Gill couldn't blame her; Gill's relationships with Dave, Captain Shagbandit, and Chris Lanthum had fallen down the drain. Was she cursed, or should she be like Julie, and just simply look elsewhere?

She sighed, and just went with it. She walked over to Janet, and tilted her head. Janet's eyes shot open and Rachel gawped at them, though Gill couldn't see it. Janet shrugged, unable to believe Gill was about to kiss her, and just went for it. Janet and Gill kissed, and it felt wonderful for both women as they kissed each other. Lust exploded in Janet's brain, making her kiss Gill more harder. Gill felt Janet's tongue in her mouth, and she reciprocated, and a full fledged battle of the tongues erupted, and soon both women were rubbing against each other, caressing each other's bodies. Gill had her hands rubbing Janet's bum, who knew it was nice to hold?, and Janet was busy fondling Gill's breasts. She opened her eyes so she could savor seeing the sight of Gill Murray kissing her, but her eyes caught something else instead.

Rachel staring at them, her mouth so delectably open, gazing at them in surprise, shock, and to Janet's pleasant surprise, jealousy and lust. Janet's lips curled into a smirk even as she kissed her best friend close to Rachel. She pulled away slightly from Gill, and whispered, " Look at her," before Gill thought she was being rejected again, and Gill half turned so she could spot the hot DC gaping at them, and she smirked as well.

Rachel was still out of it she didn't notice as the two women walked, or should that be sauntered?, over to her. Her brain rebooted when she felt someone kissing her, and she saw dark hair in her line of sight. Gill. Godzilla, though she might be more better described as lipzilla, tasted delicious. Rachel could taste wine, and something like cherries mixed in. She tasted delicious. How the fucking hell could I have wasted so much time being with and being manipulated by men all this time? Rachel thought, as she pulled Gill closer to her.

Both were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice the look of jealousy coming from Janet. Finally the blond decided enough was enough, she strode forwards, and pulled Gill off. The surprised and annoyed " Hey!" from the boss was ignored, and Rachel soon had another pair of lips attached to her own whilst another tongue was playing hockey with her tongue.

Janet and Gill had unique tastes, Rachel reflected as she kissed Janet; Gill tasted of wine and cherries, a tarty flavor, while Janet had a more...honey, taste. Sweet, like her personality and disposition. Absently, Rachel pulled Janet to her and they both started feeling each other up. Why, Rachel berated herself, why the hell did I never think of being a lesbian? My heartbeats certainly going now I'm kissing Janet and the boss when it never did when I kissed a guy, but can we make something of it, something that won't end in tears and grief?

Finally Rachel decided to hell with it. She pulled away from Janet, and was delighted to see her best friend smiling so brightly.

" Wow," she breathed. " I mean...Wow, Rachel, Gill," she added as she turned to face her other friend, who stood there with a quirked brow, but a glint in her eye that Janet, from long experience, knew was happiness. " You're both-"

" Fantastic? Amazing?" Rachel grinned smugly.

Janet rolled her eyes at Rachel's ego whilst Gill hid a giggle. " Oh, hush you!" she teased. " How big is your bed, Rachel?" she asked watching both girl's faces for their reactions. Both were surprised by Janet's somewhat brazen remark, but it didn't last long as they both grinned.

Rachel smirked. " Big enough," she replied before grabbing both Gill and Janet, and tore through the flat on a run to the bedroom. She ran back out quickly enough to grab a couple of bottles of wine. Sex and alcohol went hand in hand, but when Rachel walked into her bedroom, she almost dropped the bottles when she saw the two naked ladies in front of her, waiting.

Unlike men, who just aged to pieces, getting fat and bald after being amazingly muscular, thin with thick hair that gleamed, women became more distinguished rather than disgusting, and Gill and Janet were both living proofs of that.

Gill was short with a petite build, and it was true she wasn't a spring chicken, but she was delicate in the same way as a little kid. Her face was delicately pointed, still lovely and framed with pixielike hair. Her skin on her arms had a bit of sag in them, but she was still beautiful and alluring in her own way. Gill worked out, Rachel could see that, she could see the toning of her arms and legs. It made her lust after her boss even more.

Rachel glanced over at Janet. Like their boss, Janet had a bit of sag in her body due to age, but it wasn't severe. Janet possessed two long, ivory pillars that she called legs. Rachel had often spotted Janet wearing tights or panyhosed covered legs, and they seemed to give her a youth other women her age would kill to rediscover.

" God you're both gorgeous," Rachel whispered to herself, unable to believe she was about to do this. Janet and Gill had both looked appreciatively at each other before Rachel had appeared.

" Well, come on kid, get your kit off," Gill grinned. She was trying her hardest not to bounce on the balls of her feet in anticipation at seeing Rachel's body, besides she was getting cold waiting for Rachel to get the evening started. If it wasn't as stunning as her face...

Rachel grinned at the order, and she slowly and sensually kicked her shoes off, before peeling off her trousers, pushing them slowly down her long legs, showing off smooth and perfect creamy skin. Janet and Gill's eyes widened as they saw their friend getting undressed; Janet remembered once catching Rachel in the bathroom, her upper body wrapped in a robe, but showing off those glorious legs. She'd apologised endlessly to her friend, but Rachel had laughed it off, a blush making her face shy. Janet had gone back to bed feeling hot and bothered, but sleeping next to a man, a man she'd once found sexually desirable, made her feel like she was a hot coal wrapped in a chunk of ice. She hadn't been able to get her desire for Rachel out of her mind; she knew her friend was straight, or so it had seemed at the time, but a part of her had wanted nothing more than to go intro Rachel's room, or the room she was staying in, and have her wicked way with her. But she'd held back, if she'd known then what she knew now it would have been a wild night that would have made both women happy.

Had Rachel had hiding her own lesbian feelings then? Seemed like it.

When Rachel had finished taking her trousers off, she then peeled off her panties more slowly than she had with her trousers. Gill and Janet were leaned over, like two women about to dive into a swimming pool, waiting eagerly in anticipation for Rachel to get on with it. But Rachel wasn't going to go slowly; she was going slowly to make both women die of excitement. When her knickers were off, both Janet and Gill found themselves staring at Rachel's womanhood. Some people in the office believed Rachel was a bit of a slut, but she wasn't. She didn't always go the extra mile when it came to a relationship, but it didn't make her a slut. Sometimes one of her boyfriends made her so physically sick she wouldn't let them get this close to her, and it helped matters, as a police officer, some of them would be intimidated by her, pissed off she came off work at ungodly hours at night during a major investigation.

Janet eyed Rachel's vagina, she wasn't going to call it by one of those filthy slang names, it was perfect in every detail. Rachel's vagina was perfect, it had only a small patch of hair, neatly trimmed but nothing sluttish about it. All in all, she was beautiful. Rachel's body matched her body, she kept herself in trim shape, jogging and going for the odd swim and workout at the leisure centre.

" Well, are you just going to stare at me all night, or are we gonna to jump into the bed?" Rachel asked bluntly, then she took the initiative. She pushed the two women onto the bed.

" Bloody hell, Rach," Gill laughed, but Rachel wasn't even started. She kissed Janet hard, whilst she rubbed her bosses cunt, before becoming daring enough to poke one finger inside the lips. Gill moaned, and bucked her hips. " More, Rachel! More, if you wanna make DS," she whined.

Rachel stopped kissed Janet at that, just when she was getting started. " Lets fuck her together," she whispered. Janet nodded as she and Rachel moved over to the writhing Gill, Rachel hadn't taken her fingers out of her boss yet.

Gill couldn't believe the sensations of having a female hand inside her, Julie was the only person she knew who did this, but Rachel was someone else. She was so far gone to having Rachel's fingers rubbing her inside and out she didn't notice Janet lying down next to her until she felt a warm mouth clamped to her nipple, and her eyes shot open to see Janet's blond head suckling on her tit, and kneading the other one whilst Rachel still rubbed her cunt and suckled on the other nipple like a baby. Gill moaned harder. " God, if Julie were here, she'd love it."

Rachel stopped sucking. " Julie? You mean Julie Dodson?"

Gill bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pleasure as she tried to reply. " Yeah."

" I thought she'd been married?"

" Yes, she was, but it didn't work out. The bastard dumped her. It was the last-"she screamed in pleasure as Janet used her teeth skillfully to nip on the nipple, " the last time she was with a man for good, and she wandered into a lesbian club by mistake. Best mistake of her-gasp-life."

Rachel didn't look convinced, but Gill said, " Rachel, Julie hated having, oh god Janet. Oh, what was I saying? Oh, yeah. Julie hated having to arrest you, but it did look like you'd killed Savage."

Rachel bit her lip. A threesome was one thing, but maybe a foursome would be something.

* * *

Gill smirked as Rachel and Janet snogged each other as she held her phone to her ear. It was kind of hard to concentrate, standing naked in a DC's flat, watching two of her friends, stark naked, snogging each other and caressing each other.

" Hiya Cock," Julie's voice made her jump, reminding her about the call.

" Hiya slap," Gill replied, wondering how she was going to word this. But Julie started the rest of the conversation. " What's happening? How's Rachel? Sorry I had to arrest her and all, but-"

" Julie," Gill interrupted quietly so as not to disturb the new lesbians from what they were doing. " You know how you and I...see each other," she said, knowing Julie was smart enough to know what Gill was saying to her, " well, I've got two friends who would like you to come."

" Gill, what're you-"

" I'm a lesbian, now," Gill interrupted again. " Listen, we're already having a threesome, but we decided to do a foursome. Can you come?"

There was silence from down the line. Gill wondered if she'd pushed Julie too far. Please no, she fretted. Julie was her best friend next to Janet, and now Rachel. She couldn't lose her-

" Okay, Gill," Julie replied at last. In truth she'd been waiting for this moment for so long it hurt, but she didn't know her best friend was in a threesome at the moment. She had to hold back her excitement. " Where are you?"

Gill had to go to the hall to find a letter with Rachel's address on it. When she'd finished reading the address off, Julie was silent for a moment as she checked something. " Gill, that's Rachel Bailey's address right?"

" Got it in one," Gill was neither surprised or disheartened by Julie's knowledge of Rachel. As the SIO of a murder inquiry, she'd gathered an enormous amount of information about Rachel, including her address. " I'm here with Rachel and Janet. You know Janet Scott?"

" I thought she was married?"

Gill sighed. " Yeah, she is. Though soon I'm not sure if that's going to last. To make a long story short, she had a fling with my ex sergeant after arguing with her hubby, and she eventually broke off with Andy, but he called her husband, and he kicked her out. Christ knows what's going to happen with her girls after this, but anyway do you think you could come?"

Julie snorted. " And miss the chance for a foursome? No chance you mad cow. I'll be coming. Do you think they'd appreciate me bringing my...toys?"

Gill's legs went weak from the memory of the last time Julie had used her toys on her. " Just bring them and yourself here, now," she told Julie before they hung up on each other.

Julie Dodson to the police was a hard nosed, tough bitch of a Detective Superintendent. She brought in good results, having clawed her way up through the ranks. Unknown to Rachel, she was a younger version of Gill and Julie; she liked her wine, she'd been ambitious, she'd been hardworking, but she had a weakness with her personal life, but she'd pushed her way through. Rachel still had a long way to go before than point. She was a tomboy in many ways, but she loved her red heeled shoes. Outside of the police she was a lot of fun, she liked treating her officers - except morons like Kevin Lumb unless they'd actually bothered to do their work properly - but they didn't know that Julie was a lesbian. The only people to know that were the women Julie had flings with, including the occasional snogfest she had with Gill.

When she'd first met Rachel Bailey, she'd fancied her, but she'd been disappointed with the younger woman for getting into the mess in the first place, and had to arrest her. The last thing she'd expected was for Gill to meet up with Janet, and go to Rachel's for a threesome. Now they wanted her to make it a foursome. Didn't happen all the time, and Julie was looking forwards to it.

* * *

Rachel had her face buried deep between Janet's legs, making the blond pant and moan as she squeezed Rachel's head between her knees in reflex. Her friend had such a talented mouth and tongue, using her teeth to lightly nip at her cunt. Gill was standing up, watching as her friends went at one another. She hadn't had any action for the last ten minutes since her call through to Julie, but it felt like decades. She was feeling liquid heat pooling up in her cunt as she watched Janet being eaten out by Rachel. She was tempted to walk over there, sit down over Janet's mouth, and let her eat her out, but if she did that then she might miss Julie's arrival.

She was so tempted to rub herself to rid herself of the itch she was getting, but she didn't. The doorbell rang, and Rachel looked up at her briefly before going back to eating Janet. Gill walked naked down the hallway to the door, she smiled when she saw the familiar silhouhette of Julie through the window, and she opened the door. " Hello cockkkkkk," Julie was saying before she caught sight of her friend. Looked like she was serious afterall. A loud scream came from the bedroom. Gill recognised the voice as Janet, but she wasn't worried.

Gill blushed as she let her friend inside her DC's flat, sighing when she saw the bag of sex toys Julie had brought with her. This was going to be anything but a silent fucking night. " Where are they?" Julie asked.

" Right here," Rachel's voice came from the bedroom door. Julie and Gill both turned to see Rachel and Janet, sweaty and naked, standing there with their arms wrapped around each other. Rachel grinned, a white liquid covering her mouth. " Hello ma'am," she said to Julie.

Julie smiled.

**Two more chapters to go. I'd like to thank everyone who likes my story so far.**


End file.
